<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and me were raised in the same part of town, Got these scars on the same ground by 3lazyotaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242368">You and me were raised in the same part of town, Got these scars on the same ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lazyotaku/pseuds/3lazyotaku'>3lazyotaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I've always wanted to address THAT cliff events, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Akabane Karma, Reader-Insert, Soft Akabane Karma, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Transphobia, What Was I Thinking?, and i'm adding my own stuff too, karma is pan, protective Reader, specifically panphobia, you may know what i mean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3lazyotaku/pseuds/3lazyotaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(L/n) (Y/n) was a lonely kid. Parents always too busy in the ER, no siblings and a significant lack of friends. </p><p>Akabane Karma was a lonely kid. Parents always too busy overseas, no siblings and a significant lack of friends.<br/>____</p><p>This is the story of how two people, two mere children left alone in a world full of people, meet eachother, help eachother, change one another and grow together.<br/>With help along the way ofc...;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk wht this is. It just popped into my head.</p><p>And yes the title is from A.M</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was an only child. Her parents were almost always working. She didn't hate them for that.</p><p><em>Its a hard job -</em> her mother had once told her as she rocked the little 4 year-old to sleep. <em>Is it because you save people? - </em>she had asked.  <em>Yes ,my monkey. Now go to sleep. Mama will be home tomorrow-</em> and she had put her to sleep. She didn't hate them for it, they were saving lives after all, but  that didn't mean she didn't want them around longer than they were.</p><p>Who she hated was her nanny - Mayu. The cranky lady her parents had hired to take care of her while they were away was anything but what her name suggested. Gentleness and caring were concepts she would throw out of the window the minute her parents stepped out. </p><p>Mayu was a brown haired, middle aged woman with a lean build. One particular feature about her (Y/n) remembered to this day were those beady little eyes of hers that seemed to flit around the room searching for god knows what. She was a mother to three bratty children who she would occasionally bring to (Y/n)'s home with her. The two boys and the girl weren't much inclusive of the little girl to say the least. </p><p>(Y/n) felt trapped in her own house with them. She'd complained to her parents about this many times and had seen her parents warn the lady about it but in vain. The last straw, though, had been when she was 5 years and 2 months old. </p><p>What had happened on that particular spring day? Well, it had been a bad day for (Y/n). She had woken up late, gotten into fight with the class bully, fell and scrapped her knee during lunch but they worst was when she got home. Apparently, Mayu's eldest son had gotten expelled from his school for something he did after getting involved with the wrong group. She was beyond frustrated that day. And it just so happened that today was the day (Y/n) refused to take a nap. <em>What did you say?? You think just because I work for your parents you can do what you want? First you snitch to your parents about me and my kids for your nonsense and now you disobey me?!?- </em>she had snapped before landing a slap onto the child's face. </p><p>Mayu had been fired that night when her parents found out. After that the girl refused to have a nanny. She'd rather be alone till her parents came home than live with that sort of witch ever again. </p><p>Her parents gave in.</p><p>As she found out, staying alone wasn't much of a big deal as long as she was careful. At first she stayed inside for a while, kept the door locked and played in. Soon thou, as that became boring and the excitement of freedom crawled in she left the house but  she  always came back before sunset.</p><p>That was little (Y/n)'s routine till a long time. She no doubt enjoyed it but there was always something she lacked - friends. The child spent most of time alone. It wasn't that she wasn't liked, quite the contrary. She was well liked in her school and played with all sorts of kids. But for all that once she came home she was alone again. </p><p>In her little trip to the neighborhood park after school she found kids to play with till the sun hung low and they were dragged home by their ears or arm, and she was left alone once again.</p><p>(Y/n) longed for a friend. One she could play with, share secrets with, stay over with. One she could trust to see the next day and the next and the next and the next....Not loose strings, easily cut off by the wind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanno Azumi was a gentle lady in her late-forties with a lot of experience as a nanny. She had also worked as a live-in maid too, which was why she was hired into this household in the first place. She was informed that the child she would have to take care of was not older than 4 years. She was also informed that her employers wouldn't be home year-round and the boy would be solely under her care. It was a lot of pressure, to say the least (especially considering the child's behavior).</p><p>The little boy, Karma, - the first time they met- was rather indifferent to her. The first two days after her arrival, the boy had tried to <em>thoroughly</em> ignore her presence. He hadn't even uttered a word to her. She knew he wasn't mute because she had seen him yelling and throwing a tantrum at his parents before they left and he hadn't struck her as the shy type either. The third day, though, the child came home from school with dirt all over him. He didn't say anything as she fretted over him - not that she expected it, but to her surprise the boy did speak. </p><p><em>I'm sorry- </em>he'd said. The words were so quiet, barely above a whisper and if she weren't so close to him she wouldn't even had heard them. But she did and she smiled. She knew it must have been hard for such a young child to be separated from his parents like this. So, she gently patted his head and smiled - <em>Its okay. Now let's get you tidied up. </em> </p><p>From then on, their relationship progressed a lot. He grew on her and she on him. They shared a lot together. She taught him to ride a bicycle. He caught insects for her. She tended to his wounds when he came home from a fight. He brought her gifts - little trinkets, flowers, cards and other oddities he found. She was there when his first tooth fell out. All in all, they got along quite splendidly. She loved the boy. Even though she had taken care of other kids before him she found her connection to him quite unique.  He was, to her, the child she was never lucky to mother. But for all that, she knew he was growing up without an essential piece in his life - his parents. </p><p>His parents travelled around a lot. By the age of 6 the boy was typically alone with his nanny. The last time little Karma remembered seeing them in person was about an year ago at Christmas - on his birthday.<em> I don't mind </em>or <em>I don't care</em>- he'd say every time his parents' return cancelled, but those nights after she'd tuck him into bed she would hear silent sniffles and her heart broke.</p><p>He couldn't care less, it was a lie he told himself to save himself the pain. But why? Why should he be doing this? At such a tender age, why should he build such walls? Her heart ached for him. His lack of friends didn't help at all. His violent tendencies tended to scare away any possible candidates. She hoped he'd find someone his age soon. Someone who would stick by him through thick and thin despite his attitude. </p><p>She could only pray for her child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>